Sirviente del mal
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Una historia horrible de tortura y sufrimiento, ah y con violación se me olvidaba. Lean si quieren sino esta bien yo no lo haría. :D


Sirviente del mal.

* * *

**Notas de autor: Bueno esto es un gore salido del cuarto reto de caldo de toothcup para el alma, la inspiración del fic me salió de escuchar la saga del mal de vocaloid, si pueden léanlo con cualquiera de las canciones y perdón por hacer algo así pero en realidad no se escribir terror y esto fue lo que salió así que perdón.**

* * *

Hipo no supo cómo había acabado en esa situación, esa mañana amaneció feliz de la vida, disfrutando de un vuelo matinal con su querido dragón, y ahora se encontraba encadenado de manos y piernas, completamente desnudo en una cama; obligado a ver a su pareja inmovilizado, con un bozal (que evitaba que disparará cualquier clase de fuego), capaz de verlo perfectamente en su estado.

"Muy bien, mira quien despertó, ya era hora 'hermano'"

La cara de Hipo palideció al reconocer la voz de su captor.

"¿Qué quieres de mi Dagur?" dijo Hipo con la voz más demandante posible, a pesar de que sentía un horrible miedo que lo carcomía por dentro.

"Ah nada especial, tu furia nocturna, tu dignidad y tu vida"

Hipo iba a protestar pero fue interrumpió por un sonriente Dagur que empezó masturbar su miembro.

"¡Para Dagur! detente de un vez" dijo Hipo asqueado e impotente.

"Jajaja mira quien está de mandón, muy bien si no quieres mis caricias entonces qué tal si haces algo con tu boca para compensarlo" dijo Dagur quitándose lentamente sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su miembro ligeramente despierto.

Chimuelo no cabía en su rabia, no paraba de moverse en sus ataduras tratando de asesinar al bastardo que profanaba a su querida pareja.

"Dagur por favor no lo ha..." pero Dagur no lo dejó terminar ya que aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas en su pecho e introducir por completo su miembro.

"Ahhh y ni pienses en morderlo o tu dragoncito pagara muy caro"

Hipo estaba asfixiándose, más con toda su fuerza de voluntad evitaba hacer algo que molestara a Dagur, esperando salvar a Chimuelo de algo peor que la muerte.

De pronto Dagur empezó un fuerte vaivén sacando varios gemidos.

"Vamos pequeño sé que puedes ahhh... hacer algo con esa lengüita tuya, no ahhh... olvides que tu dragón depende de esto aghh..."

Hipo no podía asquearse más, pero cumplió con las peticiones de su captor moviendo su lengua al rededor del miembro que entraba y salía frenéticamente de su boca. Pronto Dagur terminó llenando la con su semilla; sacó lentamente su miembro, viendo como escurría su semen orgulloso de su hazaña.

Hipo estaba por escupir esa porquería hasta que Dagur le agarró los labios.

"Traga te todo, que no quede ni una sola gota o acaso tengo que amenazarte cada vez... porque ya me estoy cansado"

Sin esperar a escuchar algo más Hipo tragó todo sintiendo un hueco en su estómago y unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

"Muy bien así me gusta, si sigues siendo obediente tal vez y sólo tal vez... te haga mi esclavo personal, pero basta de aperitivos es hora del platillo principal" sin esperar más Dagur soltó las piernas de Hipo, para después posicionar las en sus hombros dejando la virginal entrada al descubierto.

"Dagur te lo ruego no hagas esto, podemos llegar a un acuerdo por favor no lo hagas" Hipo suplicó de manera más humillante que pudo.

"Hay Hipo es una pena, yo esperaba que lucharas más pero creo que sigues siendo sólo un Hipo"

En un movimiento inesperado introdujo su pene erecto, causando un terrible dolor en la parte posterior a Hipo y sin esperar a que se acostumbrará aunque sea un poco, empezó las fuertes embestidas causando un sangrado que sólo lo excitó más.

"Oh por Odín!, Hipo tienes la entrada más estrecha que eh probado, ahhh se siente tan bien"

Los testículos de Dagur no paraban de golpearlo y después de un tiempo su cuerpo incapaz de resistir sus instintos naturales, lo traicionó con una erección.

"Parece que alguien lo está disfrutando, pues que mal porque esto no es para que TU lo disfrutes" con fuerza Dagur agarró el miembro de Hipo sacando su primer grito de dolor.

Ahora enojado, Dagur sacó su miembro de Hipo para buscar entre sus cosas un cilindro de metal bastante grueso y largo que introdujo, antes de volver a introducir su miembro.

"¡AAHHHH DAGUR TE LO SUPLICO DETENTE!" por primera vez en toda su tortura Hipo había llorado, sin embargo esto causó un efecto contrario en Dagur excitándolo cada vez más.

Pronto la entrada de Hipo empezó a romperse sacando mucha más sangre y destrozando todo su interior.

"Ahhh! qué bien se siente!, pero puede sentirse mejor" Dagur paró sus embestidas e introdujo a la fuerza un segundo cilindro.

"!AAAAHHHHHHHH!"El grito de Hipo, fue escuchado en todo la isla Berserker dejándolo afónico.

"Eso es Hipo grita, grita más fuerte, eso sólo me excita más" Dagur en su éxtasis apretaba cada vez más fuerte el miembro de Hipo.

Chimuelo estaba loco de furia ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo si se lastimaba en su escape, en un fuerte movimiento alcanzó a romper la cadena que lo sujetaba rompiendo con ella una de sus alas; pero al fin libre asesinaría a ese malnacido, o esa era su intención hasta que alcanzó a ver como un cuchillo se posaba en el cuello de Hipo.

"Mira que dragón tan maleducado tienes Hipo, no pudo quedarse quieto en su lugar; bueno creo que entonces se merece un buen castigo" con un ágil movimiento Dagur alcanzó a clavar el cuchillo en el hombro de Hipo antes de agarrar un segundo cuchillo que estaba en la cama.

Hipo sólo pudo retorcerse de dolor, y ver con ojos hinchados por las lágrimas a su pareja.

Dagur reía igual que un maniaco mientras embestía con más fuerza viendo al dragón tragarse sus ganas de matar lo.

"Oh parece que te quiere mucho Hipo, eso me servirá mucho" dijo Dagur antes de besar de manera tal salvaje que terminó haciendo sangrar a Hipo.

"Te... lo... rue...go... pa...ra" alcanzó a decir Hipo con todo su esfuerzo.

Dagur bastante excitado terminó introduciendo un tercer y último cilindro que hizo llorar a Hipo mientras gritaba sin emitir sonido alguno.

Pronto la estocadas hicieron a Dagur soltar su semilla manchando a Hipo de por vida. Pero no paró ahí, sino hasta tres veces después de venirse fue que soltó el miembro de Hipo y saco los cilindros de él.

Chimuelo incapaz de hacer algo fue testigo de esa horrible tortura, siendo que cada vez que quitaba su mirada el mal nacido de Dagur lastimaba a su amado.

Ya terminado Dagur llamó a sus guardias para que volvieran a encadenar al dragón y repararán a su nuevo juguete.

"Querías un trato no Hipo, bien te daré uno; tú serás mi esclavo y tu dragón vivirá" Dagur le dijo a Hipo medio inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre mientras sus médicos lo atendían, "Y tu dragón, serás completamente fiel a mí y a cambio mantendré a tu jinete con vida, quedo claro" Dagur dijo con la voz más demandante que podía hacer, Chimuelo a mala gana asintió dejando que lo encadenaran otra vez.

* * *

Y así fueron pasando los días, Hipo complacía a Dagur de cualquier manera que se le ocurriera. Mientras Chimuelo era obligado a seguir cada orden dada por ese maniático, asesinando en muchos casos a sus antiguos amigos, dragones y desconocidos. Teniendo ambos como única recompensa el poder verse unas escasas horas en privacidad dándoles una falsa esperanza de escapar y un diminuto momento de felicidad que hacía imposible soportar el resto del día.

Hipo sufría la mayor parte del tiempo siendo que Dagur resulto tener una imaginación demasiado activa torturándolo de las formas más humillantes y dolorosas posibles. Y los estúpidos médicos eran tan buenos en su trabajo que al día siguiente su cuerpo había recobrado su estado habitual asiendo de la tortura algo imposible de soportar o tan siquiera de acostumbrarse un poco.

* * *

Sin embargo un día de tantos Dagur se extrañó de que la obligatoriamente pequeña entrada de su juguete, estuviera tan abierta e iba a dejarlo pasar pensando que sus médicos tenían un límite hasta que en una de sus embestidas alcanzó a sentir el líquido que otro ser había dejado antes que él.

Sumido en su enojo sacó su miembro de Hipo e inmediatamente, mando a llamar a cada soldado que tan siquiera haya visto su juguete, torturando cada uno buscando obtener la verdad y no fue hasta que vio a Hipo abrazar a su dragón con tanto amor al día siguiente que su demente cerebro hizo clic.

"Vaya 'hermano' nunca esperé que tuvieras esa clase de gustos y mucho menos que tendrías el descaro de aparearte con esa criatura mientras estuvieras aquí" las palabras que Dagur decía iban con tanta calma que la sangre de Hipo se heló, 'si descubrió eso no quiero imaginarme lo que pasará' pensó antes de ver a su querido Chimuelo encadenado mientras unos hombres lo detenían esperando que algo pasará.

"Sabes 'hermano' es una desgracia tener que desperdiciar un juguete tan bueno pero siempre he sido la clase de niño que disfruta rompiendo sus juguetes" con una caminata lenta y pausada Dagur se aseguró que Hipo viera lo que estaba por hacer.

Disfrutando el momento Dagur sacó su espada acercando la lentamente a un ala del dragón y con un rápido movimiento empezó su tarea de cortar las alas al dragón.

El trabajo fue muy tardado más no por ser complicado sino más bien porque Dagur disfrutaba clavar su espada en la carne del dragón tardando alrededor de 6 largas horas, pero ahora ambas alas habían sido arrancadas brutalmente de la espalda sangrante del dragón y no fue sino hasta ese momento en el que Dagur liberó a Hipo dejándolo reunirse con su amante no tan secreto.

"La próxima vez 'hermano' no olvides limpiar bien tu interior" dijo Dagur mientras sonreía con malicia al ver la escena más exquisita que se hubiera podido imaginar. Hipo se encontraba llorando a su dragón mientras sus destrozadas alas no paraban de sangrar arriesgando su vida.

Pero el gusto no le duró y como su juguete ya no servía para nada decidió deshacerse de él.

Fue una gran ejecución pública, todos miraban atentos al dragón golpeado y encadenado en el centro de la plaza principal, mientras era colocado en una gran guillotina diseñada para la ocasión. Hipo se encontraba encadenado por un collar siendo esta su única prenda, rogando y suplicando a Dagur su perdón y completa devoción.

Un minuto después todo el lugar calló, la guillotina bajó a tremenda velocidad cortando en un fino movimiento la cabeza del dragón.

Hipo sólo lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más pero sólo eso ya no expresaba dolor, agonía o miedo sólo tristeza cubría su mente.

Al principio Dagur disfrutaba el nuevo estado en el que su 'hermano' se encontraba pero luego le pareció irritante que ya no opusiera resistencia, que ya no se esmerada en darle placer, que fuera un simple cascarón que sólo contenía tristeza.

Así que en su aburrimiento intentó que este mostrará cualquier clase de emoción.

Primero lo llevó a la conquistada Berk donde residían los esclavos que antes fueran sus amigos o los cadáveres de los mismos, pensó que ver a su padre muerto y empalado en el centro de la ciudad lo afectaría un poco, sin embargo no se inmutó de ninguna manera es mas de regreso volvió a clamar el nombre del dragón.

Después lo dejó en una aparente libertad, más no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar en el que lo dejó, lo que era peor estuvo parado en su lugar todo el día únicamente suplicando que su dragón siguiera vivo.

Harto se dedicó torturar lo día y noche de manera horriblemente dolorosa: en las mañanas los latigazos con púas y espinas eran lo primero, en la tarde ser quemado vivo en algunas partes de su cuerpo o marcado con hierros ardientes con un filo que destrozaba la piel en lugar de cortarla y en la noche las violaciones no eran sorpresa e incluso todos los Berserkers podrían presumir que habían profanado ese cuerpo, pero nunca mostró dolor, nunca gritó y sólo lloraba por ese estúpido dragón que llevaba varios días muerto.

Molesto de su 'derrota' Dagur simplemente lo dejó pudrirse en una celda, pero antes le arrebató cada extremidad que poseía, dejando que la carne sintiera el dolor de ser desprendida por varios hombres jalando con fuerza; la celda en la que se encontraba tenía la cabeza cercenada de Chimuelo y lo recostaron sobre está siendo ordenes estrictas de Dagur esperando alguna reacción, sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón desconocida por el resto los guardias, aquellos que llevaron al prisionero salieron con una expresión de horror que sería indescriptible de mencionar.

* * *

Varios días después como si de un deja vu se tratará toda la plaza principal de la isla Berserker estaba a punto de reventar, todos veían con mucha diversión el cuerpo esquelético, torturado y sonriente?, así es, la cabeza con torso que iba a ser ejecutada sonreía de una manera tan extraña y perturbadora que dejó a varios petrificados de miedo.

Y al momento en que la guillotina estaba por caer alcanzó a decir "Chimuelo siempre será mejor amante que tu" justo después su cabeza callo enfrente de Dagur el desquiciado que veía con horror a la cabeza mofarse de él.


End file.
